Deadly Intention
by S4JM
Summary: What happens to Tsukimori when someone's tries to sabotage him? Or worse, what if someone tries to murder him? KahoLen. Completed.
1. Prologue

**Deadly Intention**

A/N: My first fanfic... It's also my first La Corda D'Oro fanfic. I originally planned a simple ONESHOT but ends up with a multi-chaptered fanfic instead. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic…

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro

* * *

**Prologue**

Crap.

"I'm trapped."

Tsukimori looked around the room he was in. It was a small room, not to mention, a filthy room. He got up and tried to open the door. Unfortunately, the door was locked and can only be unlocked from outside.

Crap.

He sat at his previous spot, trying to recall how he even got there in the first place.

* * *

A/N: I would really, really appreciate it if you review this fanfic so, please review. Flames and comments are welcomed. And please do not hesitate to point out my grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is all flashback. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do no own La Corda D'Oro

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**FLASHBACK**

Tsukimori glanced at the note on the notice board before paying full attention to it.

_**Attention!**_

_**To the participants of the past concours,**_

_**Please gather in the assembly hall after school.**_

_**Please be punctual.**_

Crap.

After school was supposed to be his practice time and the concours has ended two months ago. What does the teacher wants anyway?

**-After School-**

"Now-

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Tsukimori looked at the door which was bursted few seconds ago. There revealed a red-haired girl who was none other than Hino Kahoko.

"Am-am I late?"

"Obviously," Tsukimori replied coldly.

"S-sorry, Ts-Tsukimori-kun," Hino apologized.

"Hino. Why are you apologizing to HIM?" Tsuchiura pointed out.

"O-oh, right! Sorry, Kanazawa-sensei!" Hino bowed to him, looking a little flushed.

"Okay, then. Let's get to the point," Kanazawa said, completely ignoring Hino, who was now sitting next to Fuyuumi.

"The principal told me to tell you," Kanazawa yawned lazily.

"That all of you will be representing our school –I mean country- in The Asian School Music Competition!" Ousaki continued excitedly.

"Really?! Are you kidding me, Ousaki-senpai?!" Hihara exclaimed with shocked written all over his face.

"Wh-what?!"

"Are y-y- you s-s-serious?"

"Oh."

"That's wonderful."

"But, Ousaki-senpai-

"Calm down, everyone," Ousaki said reassuringly.

"You should consider yourself very lucky since only fifteen selected countries in Asia get to participate in this competition. And this school happens to be Japan's representative," Kanazawa explained lazily.

"So, when is this competition?" Tsukimori asked calmly.

"It's on December 1st till December 15th," Kanazawa answered.

"It will be held in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia," Ousaki stated.

"Malaysia? I've never been there before! I can't wait! Aren't you excited, Kaho-chan?!" Hihara squealed over excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess," Hino giggled. "What about you, Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun?"

"I'm l-looking f-forward to it, Kaho-senpai," Fuyuumi stammered.

"Me... too...," Shimizu said before dozing off.

"For your information, this competition is divided into two categories," Kanazawa explained. "The first category is a duet while the second category will be quintet."

"The principal suggested that we use Yunoki and Fuyuumi for the duet," Ousaki said, looking at both Yunoki and Fuyuumi. "The rest of you will be in the category. Do all of you agree?"

"I-I ag-agree," Fuyuumi stuttered as usual.

"Well, I don't mind performing a duet with Fuyuumi-san," Yunoki said, flashing his so-called irresistible smile to Fuyuumi.

Fuyuumi blushed madly while everyone else sweat dropped except for Hino, who shuddered at the smile and Shimizu, who was too busy sleeping.

"I totally don't mind being in the second category," Hihara said, '_especially if that means I get to be with Kaho-chan,' _Hihara added mentally before he chuckled at such thought.

"So, when are we practicing?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow after school," Hino said, looking at Tsukimori, Shimizu and Hihara for answers.

"I… guess… I'm free…," Shimizu replied slowly.

"O-kay. What about you?"

"I-

"We're free too!" Hihara replied, interrupting Tsukimori's reply.

**-Tomorrow, After School-**

"Hey, Tsukimori!" a voice called out.

"What?" Tsukimori feeling annoyed, turned to the guy who just called him, only to discover that the guy was his classmate. His annoying classmate. His nosy, annoying classmate. His loud, nosy, annoying classmate.

"Hino told me to tell you that she and the others will be practicing in room 420," his classmate told him.

"Right," Tsukimori said, before making his way to room 420.

As soon as he arrived at room 420, he noticed that the room was unoccupied. Room 420 was the smallest, dirtiest and latest room renovated. It was also the only room available. He sighed and came into the room. After waiting for four minutes, Tsukimori decided to play Ave Maria on his violin instead of wasting his time, waiting for Hino and the others to arrive. After he finished playing Ave Maria, he noticed a liquid coming from beneath the door.

'_Oil?'_Tsukimori raised his eyebrows. He put on a puzzled look before returning to his usual stoic face.

He placed his violin in its case before he glanced at his watch. Hino and the others are late. Not that he was surprised by their lack of punctuality.

'_Where the hell are they?'_Tsukimori wondered, feeling impatient.

Tsukimori felt a slight headache before he decided to sit down. While resting his head against the wall, he could see more oil-like liquid coming in. Finally, he stood up and went to the door.

Crap.

"I'm trapped."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

A/N: How is it? It's not too angst or OOC, is it? BTW, please review. Flames and comments are welcomed. Also, please point out my grammar / spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter… This chapter may be shorter than the first one… And about Yunoki and Fuyuumi.. Don't worry, they are not and will not be together. In fact, they're just partners. Anyway, enjoy..

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The door was locked and can only be unlocked from the outside. Someone's definitely sabotaging him. He was sure that all of this wasn't a coincidence.

**MEANWHILE**

"Where's Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asked Tsuchiura.

"Who knows?" Tsuchiura said, shrugging off his broad shoulders.

"I told one of his classmates that we'll be practicing here. This is so weird," Hino said.

"We… should… gooo… look… for him…," Shimizu trailed off.

"We should go look for him!" Hihara repeated. "That's right! We should totally go now!" Hihara shouted as if they were deaf, affecting Tsuchiura the most.

"Hihara-senpai, you don't have to shout. Especially not beside my ear," Tsuchiura said, feeling irritated with Hihara's un-senpai-like behavior before leaving the room.

"Hehe… sorry Tsuchiura," Hihara apologized, scratching his head, while leaving the room.

"Let's go, Shimizu-kun," Hino said to Shimizu, waking up her sleepy kouhai from a deep sleep.

"Come on, you guys!" Hihara called. "I'll go and see if he's in the classroom."

"I'll go look around here," Hino said.

"Hino, I'll go with you," Tsuchiura offered, causing Hihara's jealousy to rise dramatically.

"O-kay then. Let's go Tsuchiura-kun," Hino smiled at Tsuchiura in a cutest way, causing him to blush.

Hihara, who noticed this, decided to interfere. "I-I-I c-could go with Kaho-chan."

"No, it's okay, Hihara-senpai. You can go with Shimizu since you're loud enough to keep him awake," Tsuchiura suggested sarcastically.

Hino, who was way too dense to understand, agreed with Tsuchiura's suggestion and went looking for Tsukimori with Tsuchiura.

**MEANWHILE**

Tsukimori stared at the oil-like liquid coming in from beneath the door.

'_Why the hell is there oil here? Maybe someone spilt it. But who's stupid enough to bring oil to school? Is someone trying to-'_ Tsukimori stopped in the middle of his thoughts.

"Fire?"

Tsukimori couldn't believe his eyes. So, he was right. Someone did plan to sabotage him, or worse, someone did plan to kill him.

Tsukimori's eyes grew wide.

Someone's trying to kill him.

By burning him.

* * *

A/N: If you wanna know what happens next, please review. Like I said, flames and comments are welcomed. And please point out my grammar/spelling errors.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I hope you're still reading this fanfic. I kind of edit it a little. Thanks to the reviewers who were kind enough to take their time to review this story. And also to the reviewer who well, flamed me. Just so you know, the flames really did help. And last but not least, thank you very much to those who added this story to their story alert and favorite. I am very flattered. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The fire spread out through the oil. Tsukimori got up and tries to find an extinguisher. Unfortunately, there is no extinguisher.

'_Don't panic. There's gotta be a way.'_ Tsukimori thought calmly.

Tsukimori looked around the room to see if there is anything that could extinguish the fire.

Water.

The water in the flower vase.

'_Of course.'_

Tsukimori grabbed the flower vase in the speed of a blink of an eye and splashed the water to the fire, just like Hino did when she saw him being attacked by some jealous idiots.

Hino.

Tsukimori shook his head, trying to fade the thoughts of a certain red-haired girl away.

'_This is not the time to think about Hino. This is so unlike me.'_

"There's still fire," Tsukimori muttered. "I have to get out of here."

'_But how?'_

Once again, Tsukimori looked around the room, attempting to detect some sort of extinguisher to the fire.

Tsukimori glanced at the window. The window had a small hole, allowing the smoke to escape. He decided to open the window. But unluckily, Tsukimori failed to open the window. It's not that it's because of he's not strong enough to do so. The window was locked and it cannot be smashed. Moreover, the room was soundproof. So, obviously he could not call for help and to top it all off, he left his cellphone at home.

Crap.

'_But seriously, who did this?'_ Tsukimori run his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out who would actually be cruel enough to do this to him. Although he had to admit, he wasn't the nicest person in the academy. In fact, he knew that he had made tons of enemy ever since he went there.

Of course, being THE Tsukimori Len, it's not like he give a damn to those people.

But, he couldn't help but wonder if Hino feels hate and anger towards him. He had always been cold, frigid and unfriendly to her. Which was the total opposite of how Tsuchiura was towards her.

That very thought upsets him and he hated it.

He hated the way Hino being so comfortable when she around Tsuchiura.

He hated the way Hino being so happy and carefree when she was around Hihara.

He hated the way Hino got nervous when she was around Yunoki just like he did inwardly when he was around her.

He hated the way Hino being so peaceful and relaxed when she was around Shimizu.

He hated that she was totally oblivious to the fact that she the control to make him burn with jealousy as he watched her with some other guy. Even if the guy was just their kouhai, Shimizu.

He hated that he can't seem to have such effect on her like she had on him.

The only effect he seems to have on her was her being timid just like Fuyuumi, when he was in her presence.

He hated the way Hino occupies his mind every single day he woke up. The way she managed to occupy his mind without her realizing it. The way she intrigued him. The way she plays her violin, producing carefree and passionate sound. The way she could make him blush like no other girl could. The way she smiled to him in a friendly way although knowing that he would never be able to return it.

But most of all, he hated the way Hino unconsciously made him fall in love with her.

With those thoughts overcrowded his once peaceful mind, Tsukimori felt even less determined to find a way out. He touched his forehead as if that would help to solve his dilemmas and gave a little cough, which was caused by the smoke coming from the fire. After a few seconds of coughing, Tsukimori eventually fell down on the floor.

'_There's no hope. This is it. I really am going to die any seconds from now.'_

At that time, Tsukimori knew that there is no way for him to escape. He knew that there is no hope left. He knew that he was going to die any second from now. He knew that he will never get to see Hino again.

And with those thoughts, Tsukimori closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst that could happen to him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I've tried my best to make it longer. By the way, is Tsukimori too OOC? Is this too angst? Anyway, please review. Both flames and comments are welcomed. If you spot any grammar or spelling or both errors, please don't hesitate to inform me about it.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter was originally two different chapters. But then I thought it was way too short to be two chapters. I'm currently working on another La Corda fanfic and it's a ONESHOT. So, expect to see more fanfic from me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Tsukimori closed his eyes, his mind began to wander off to who knows where. His mind displayed various images and moments captured from his memories. His mind started displaying moments from his past. It started from the very beginning.

His mind visualized an image from his childhood.

There he was, standing in front of the audience, staring at his violin. He had just finished performing in the concert; his famous musician parents organized. Although, the audience thought his skills were exceptionally flawless and polished, his expression displayed dissatisfaction, misery and desperation.

He was desperate.

Then, his mind conceived more visions from his childhood.

There he was, listening to his parents playing the piano and the violin. They had played it flawlessly yet, they still managed to create sound that was so carefree and warm. Ever since that day, he had always wanted to perform like his parents did.

But he never did.

His mind then, traveled to his earlier teenage years.

Not much happened in his middle and junior high school years.

Then, it took him to his high school years.

It wasn't much different from his previous years. Pretty much the same, really.

Lastly, his mind visualized some images and moments from the recent months of the years.

The Concours.

It was because of the concours, he met Hino.

It was because of the concours, he experienced those moments with her.

And it was because of her, he knew the meaning of enjoying.

It was because of her, he learnt how to play the violin passionately while enjoying it.

It was because of her.

Hino.

An image flashed through his mind. An image of a certain strawberry-haired girl with a pair of beautiful golden eyes. He remembered when he played Ave Maria with her, creating the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He remembered the time when he was sick and she fell asleep beside him, with her hand held by his. He remembered when he was sabotaged in the second selection of the concours and she was there for him, saying words that touched him to the heart.

But now he knows that will only remain as a part of his and HER memories. Because he knows that she would never feel the same way about him.

Because he knows that there is only little chance of him surviving. Unless there's someone out there to save him. Which there isn't.

Even if there are people out there, they probably didn't notice him. And if they did, they probably wouldn't want to waste their time trying to save him.

Besides, who would be stupid enough wanting to save him, anyway?

Exactly.

Nobody.

Nobody ever cared about him. All his life, he had been living under his parents' shadow. People had always expected more from him.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

Because he knows that if he dies no one will miss him.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"I'll go look here. Hino, you should go look there," Tsuchiura said, pointing at the door of a practice room.

"Okay," Hino said, doing as told, rushing to the practice room.

Practice Room 420.

Hino came into the room only to discover Tsukimori, on the floor, unconscious.

"Ts-Tsukimori-kun?!" Hino exclaimed, surprised with what she just saw.

Hino scurried into the room. But to her surprise, there is fire.

"Fire?!" Hino squealed in horror.

Hino tried to remain as calm as possible. Then, she tried to get him out of there which unfortunately, resulted in failure.

'_Maybe I should call Tsuchiura-kun.' _Hino thought.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Help! There's fire!"Hino screamed on top of her lungs, attempting to call for Tsuchiura's help.

"Hino?!" Tsuchiura called out. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine! Tsukimori's unconscious! Bring a fire extinguisher!!" Hino shouted with a slight of concern detected in her tone.

"I'll bring the fire extinguisher! You stay with Tsukimori!"

"Okay!"

Hino glanced around the room she was in; wondering why is there fire in the first place.

Hino sighed before her gaze fell on Tsukimori, whose head is currently resting on Hino's lap. Hino stared at him.

'_He has a handsome face but, I can't help but wish that he could at least be friendlier to me.'_

Tsukimori gave a little cough causing Hino to startle from her thoughts.

"Tsukimori-kun, are you okay?" Hino asked, looking concerned.

"Hino? What are you doing here?" Tsukimori said, looking both half-conscious and confused.

Tsukimori stared at Hino, wondering why she was there.

But before he could ask her, the wood from the ceiling starts to collapse, trapping them both.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Hino shrieked, feeling panic.

"Hino..," Tsukimori whispered, loud enough for Hino to hear.

"Don't worry, Tsukimori-kun. We're gonna get out of here-

"No," Tsukimori stopped her, holding her wrist. "Stop it, you're annoying."

"B-but, this is not the right time to be annoyed," Hino said, blushing from both embarrassment and the fact that Tsukimori's holding her wrist.

Tsukimori coughed and groaned in pain.

"Hino, you should go now."

"No. I won't leave you here," Hino said stubbornly.

"Hino. Go. Save yourself," Tsukimori insisted. "You can leave me here. I'll be fine."

"No!"

"Go!"

"No! You won't be fine. I don't care what'll happen to me! I still won't leave you," Hino sobbed.

The wood from the ceiling suddenly fell down, hitting Tsukimori's leg which caused him to grimace in pain.

"Tsukimori-kun!"

The fire spread closer to them, without both of them realizing it.

The fire then, spread out near Hino, causing her to move away in attempt to save herself. The fire however, did manage to burn at the edge of Hino's skirt.

Surrounded with fire and mixed emotions, Hino felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. Taking a quick glance at the fire, Hino felt more frightened than ever. She didn't know what to do, fearing the risk she'll take would be harm to her or Tsukimori.

Tsukimori.

Hino knew she had to be strong for herself and Tsukimori. She knew that she can't give up. But most of all, Hino knew that she can't leave Tsukimori.

* * *

A/N: How's the chapter? Please be kind enough to give me reviews or advice on how I could make this story more interesting. Flames, criticism and comments are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. By the way, before we start this chapter, I wanna thank those who had read and reviewed ALL my Corda stories... (If you're a reviewer, find your Pen Name)

michellelhf

kaho14belle

jv

narutodaisuke93

CherryWalnut

Amulet

CoolnSpicy08

dainty

donya

HoshikoEmiko

kururin-chan

Serena of the Moon

'-'FreedomFairy'-'

HeartlessLen05

aviane13

emina04sakura

InsanelyinlovewithWilliam

niChi-san

and… arrayofconnectedness

I'm very grateful for all of your reviews, especially **kaho14belle **for reminding me to update this. And I'm sorry if the previous chapter wasn't up to your satisfaction and expectation. I hope this chapter will be better than the previous.

This one is for kaho14belle.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Looking at Tsukimori's injured condition, Hino felt even more determined than ever to stay with him instead of leaving him.

Hino took Tsukimori by hand inadvertently which surprised him. Hino, still grasping Tsukimori's hand, began finding way to escape.

Tsukimori stared at his hand which was held by HER hand, looked away and slightly blushed.

'_Why are you doing this, Hino?'_ Tsukimori wondered.

"Ouch!" Hino let out a cry when she felt the palm of her left hand stings, only to discover that it was injured by the small debris.

"Hino?" Tsukimori asked, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"I-I'm fine."

Turning her head away from Tsukimori's sight, Hino quietly mouthed 'ow' as if that will lessen the pain she felt at the palm of her hand.

'_How the hell are we gonna get out of here?'_ Hino thought. _'Where's Tsuchiura-kun?'_

Hino's forehead began producing sweats which then rolled down to her chin.

Despite the promise she made to herself, which was not to give up, Hino felt as if that chances were very little for both of them to survive.

Hino shook her head abruptly, chasing such pessimistic thoughts away.

'_What was I thinking? I can't give up. Tsukimori-kun needs me,'_ Hino told herself while looking at Tsukimori, who was in his indifferent mode.

Unfortunately for Hino, Tsukimori caught her off guard and asked her, "What?"

Hino, embarrassed, smiled sheepishly at Tsukimori.

"Nothing."

As time slowly passed, the smoke from the fire began to affect them.

Tsukimori coughed as Hino looked at him worriedly.

"Tsukimori-kun? Are you okay?" Hino asked with her left hand on his back.

"I'm fine," Tsukimori lied terribly between coughs.

"No, you're not," Hino obviously denied. "You're far from fine."

Tsukimori ignored Hino's statement and continue coughing.

'_Where's Tsuchiura-kun? Why isn't he here yet?'_ Hino wondered helplessly.

Tears began welling up in her eyes as she anticipated the worst that could happen to them.

'_Are we gonna die? This is not how I wanted it to end. I'm not ready for this,'_ Hino trembled as she attempts to hide her tears.

Tsukimori, who wasn't any better than Hino, looked up at Hino as he coughs. As he tried to console Hino, his condition got even worse. Clearly, the smoke wasn't doing him any good.

Hino wipes her tears away and turns to face Tsukimori.

There he was, lying half-conscious on the floor.

Hino gasped and inadvertently placed Tsukimori's head on her lap.

"Tsukimori-kun? No. Don't do this. Don't leave me alone!" Hino begged, her tears-stained cheeks stained with her tears once again.

"Hino...," Tsukimori murmured. "I'm not dead."

"Please don't do this to me," Hino pleaded to Tsukimori. "You can't leave me."

"Hino…," Tsukimori repeated as he holds Hino's hand. "I'm not dead."

Hino opened her eyes instantly; a faint blush tinted her cheeks while her tears resumed rolling down her cheeks.

"Tsukimori-kun…"

"Hino…"

"Please…,"Hino lowers her head, hiding her expression. "Promise me you won't leave me."

Hino tightens her grip.

Then, Tsukimori whispers softly to Hino, "I promise."

Without thinking, Hino pressed her lips against his, letting go of her worries, concerns, fears and any anticipation of possibilities that could become of them.

Tsukimori responded to the kiss as much as he could, tighten his grip around her hand.

The kiss went on passionately before it broke apart due to Tsukimori's need to cough.

As he coughs, Tsukimori struggles to keep his eyes open.

Eventually, Tsukimori closes his eyes, finally ready for the worst.

"Hino! Tsukimori!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger… This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would (after repairing and editing). The original was way shorter. Anyways, as usual, please review and tell me what do you think of this chapter. Suggestions, comments and constructive critisism very appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Ah… The final chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

**Deadly Intention**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

  
**

"­_Hino!"_

"_Tsukimori!"_

_--_

"_No! Don't go!"_

"_Please! Help us!"_

"_Calm down! We're gonna get out of here!"_

"_No! There's no use! We'll be burnt to ashes!"_

"_No! We, are gonna get out of this. I promise."_

_--_

"_It's gonna be okay."_

"_No… All the flames…"_

"_You don't have to think about it anymore."_

"_It'll burn us."_

* * *

"Will she be okay?"

Lights began swarming her vision while silence was slowly replaced by faint sounds and voices as Hino Kahoko leisurely regains her consciousness.

Tsuchiura Ryotaro, who was busy discussing with Hihara Kazuki, failed to notice Hino's movements. Shimizu Keiichi, who just woke up from his deep slumber, somehow managed to observe Hino's conditions.

Shimizu's blue eyes lay on Hino's face as he softly utters, "Hino-senpai?"

Tsuchiura immediately reacts to Shimizu's sleepy voice, turning his head to Shimizu and Hino's direction before rushing to their side. Hihara repeated Tsuchiura's reaction and went to Hino's side.

"Hino?" Tsuchiura said.

"Kaho-chan?" Hihara followed.

Both of them stare at Hino concernedly.

Hino gazed at Hihara before turning her sight to Tsuchiura.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Don't you remember?" Tsuchiura responded.

Hino stared at Tsuchiura weirdly before slowly shook her head.

"No... not really."

"Oh. I see."

"But-

The door of Hino's room bursts so suddenly, interrupting Hino's speech. The figure stood, her hands on her knee, totally breathless.

"Amou-san?" Hino said softly.

"Hi, everyone!" Amou greeted loudly, while entering Hino's room.

"Sssh!" Tsuchiura hushed. "It's a hospital. Do you realize that?"

"Of course. Sorry," Amou smiled sheepishly. "So, how are you, Hino-chan?"

"I'm fine," Hino replied before asking, "But… where's Tsukimori-kun?"

Everyone froze, unable to answer.

"Where's Tsukimori-kun?" Hino repeated, her palms started to get sweaty while her feelings contained nothing but anxiety.

Amou opens her mouth to reply but instead of doing so, Amou stood still, remains quiet while others did no attempt on answering.

Nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody tried.

"Where's Tsukimori-kun?" Hino repeated once more, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Amou exchanges nervous glances with Tsuchiura, urging Tsuchiura to answer Hino's question.

"Where's Tsukimori-kun?!" Hino shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

This could not be happening to her.

"Calm down, Kaho-chan," Hihara attempts to console Hino, and failed to calm Hino down badly.

"Where is he?!" Hino demanded, tears streaming down her cheeks even more.

"Hino-chan," Hino turned to face Amou. "Tsukimori-kun…

"He's critical."

Hearing those words being spoken, Hino felt tears rolling down her cheeks along with guilt.

Looking at Hino's condition, Amou took her infamous camera before putting it into her sling bag. Amou grabbed the three boys while whispering softly, "let's give Hino-chan a little privacy."

Before they got the opportunity to protest, Amou excused them and forced them out of the room.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Tsuchiura snapped, glaring at Amou viciously.

"Yeah, we were just about to comfort her and be there for her support," Hihara supported. "Right, Shimizu?"

Shimizu opens his eyelids, revealing his beautiful blue eyes and says, "Huh?"

"Guys!" Amou exclaimed, attracting attention of the people around her. "She needs to be alone."

A nurse, who was walking nearby, turned to them and instructed them to be quiet.

"Sorry."

* * *

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

Two days has been a total hell for Hino. Hearing the news she never wanted to hear, Hino no longer has the tears to cry. She couldn't even care less on who were involved in the whole sabotage. She only hoped for one thing; she wanted Tsukimori to be back.

"Doctor! Doctor!"

Somehow a miracle happened.

Somehow the world doesn't seem so bad.

Somehow the whole crap wasn't so crappy anymore.

Somehow she doesn't feel so depressed anymore.

Somehow she had the will to live once again.

Some way, somehow Tsukimori wasn't so critical anymore.

"Doctor! Doctor! The patient is showing some improvement!"

* * *

**-FEW WEEKS LATER-**

Few weeks after being in the hospital, Hino and Tsukimori, both were discharged from the hospital. The guilty were expelled from the academy and were punished. Everyone was glad that it was finally over. And things were finally going back to normal.

Except for Hino and Tsukimori.

"Hino-san."

Hino turned her head at the mention of her name.

Hino's big eyes widen, her heart's rate increased and a wide spread of blush crept to her face at the sight of Tsukimori.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori moved a step closer to Hino, decreasing the distance between them and gazed lovingly into Hino's eyes.

Tsukimori held his right hand up and positioned it on Hino's cheek and gently presses his lips against hers.

Hino, who was too stunned to respond at the moment, closed her eyes as she felt mixed of emotions stirring up in her feelings.

And there they were, sharing their passionate kiss in the school garden.

Before Hino got the chance to respond, Tsukimori slowly let go of Hino and removes his lips that still had the taste of her lips.

Tsukimori turns around and walk away, leaving Hino all alone, totally dumbfounded.

* * *

A/N: And that was it? What do you think? Reviews are very, very much appreciated for this chapter. And here goes my list of appreciation.

I want to thank these kind people for their reviews, supports, for putting this story on their list of story alert and favorite story:

Moonlight Nocturne

jv

kaho14belle

narutodaisuke93

CherryWalnut

EmikoHoshiko

donya

dainty

xXmImiChU aND sPrIngKiSs03109

lxhan

misstruthfully

lady

missuniverse18

Josephina13

Sumomo Kotoko

hansbmd

oNnGaKu-hImE

Anvesha 07

Len-Hino-Forever

Piu l'arc-en-ciel

SetsunaKou

ariesgerl

bishoujosyne

chupulz.

ladycutie

It means a lot to me that you guys took the time to read this story of mine.

And also to _lady_, I'm sorry but I don't really know how to write in Spanish. Very sorry.


End file.
